


Semantics

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Bro talk, F/M, Friendship, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall tries to find the right words with which to explain his relationship with Bananach to Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

~ Semantics ~

"Where were you last night?" Seth asked, frowning.

"Ah, sorry," Niall apologized sheepishly. "I forgot we had plans. Last night Bananach and I were… enjoying each other's company."

"You  _slept_  with her?!" Seth exclaimed, his tone clearly conveying that he didn't understand why anyone would want to do such a thing with Lady War.

"I-" Niall faltered, searching for the proper phrasing.

_Slept with_ was too gentle a euphemism for what had occurred between them. It was more along the lines of  _ravaged_ , but that term was also incorrect. You can't rape the willing, after all. After careful thought, he concluded that his initial explanation had been the best way to say it.

He sighed. There was likely very little chance of getting Seth to understand.

"She is a violent lover, yes, but it tends to be a very satisfying experience overall," he tried to explain.

If anything, Seth looked even more put off by this statement.

It took Niall a moment to realize he'd just revealed that last night's events were not a one-time-only thing.

~end~


End file.
